wsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shelkhan Dunestalker
Shelkhan likes to headbutt things. History Shelkhan was born on Mikros as the second son of the Dunestalker family. His father helped forge the clan's weapons and his mother was the Warmaster to the Clanlord. Their clan, the Sandhunters, led by Sanxasa Sandhunter, lived in the middle of a desert near the inferno of the day side of the planet. He was slightly smaller than his siblings, but through sheer force of his tiny baby will, he managed to survive the usual Draken baby cannibalism. As he grew up he was notably smaller than the rest of his clan, although this only filled him with rage and he began to train daily, simply so he could crush anyone who doubted him. In the desert, he would sometimes witness creatures ambush their prey from below and from this he began to learn how to do the same. For years he tried digging through the sand fast enough to actually be a threat and not end up getting lost. In his teens he quickly became a popular upcoming warrior in his clan for his subterranean attacks and the unusual strength of his headbutts. Determined to prove himself as the strongest child, he decided to challenge his three siblings. His youngest sister was easily defeated, his eldest sister put up a decent fight, climbing the walls of the fighting pit whenever Shelkhan submerged, but his brother insisted they fight using their own bare hands. Their fight lasted several hours and both of them ended up looking like bruised bananas, but Shelkhan's smaller size helped him find the final opening he needed to win. After this, Shelkhan set his sights on becoming the greatest warrior of his clan, second only to the Clanlord. He fought everyone that he could, sometimes even making his way into neighboring villages to fight everyone that accepted his challenge. Eventually he approached Sanxasa and requested that he be made one of her elite guards, but believing he would be much more useful if he was used as one of her many weapons instead of simply a shield, she suggested he become a Firewalker. For several years after, he began to fight the other Firewalkers on the burning coals of his father's forge, eventually joining their ranks. His first order as a Firewalker surprised him: enlist in the Dominion military and represent his clan on Nexus, so that they may earn land granted to them by the Emperor himself. After being one of the earlier arrivals on Nexus, he began to hunt the most dangerous beasts he could find, all the while thinking on how he could become as great as the High Clanlord Zhur... Personality Shelkhan loves to fight, he loves to eat, and he loves to headbutt his enemies. He does not like Draken who appear lazy to him, as he believes it is an insult to the gods. Those who insult the Draken ways also infuriate him. He is generally friendly in his own way, but does not take too kindly to being insulted frequently. He prizes knowledge, but mostly of things relating to combat. Once he wants to achieve something, he is almost unrelenting in his pursuit of it, no matter what tries to stop him.